


QnA with Kodzuken

by uritaeyeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #Kurokenweek2020, #dirumahaja, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bahasa non baku, M/M, day 5 - didn't know they were dating, day 7 - realization, timeline is 2020, wfh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Bingung mau membuat konten apa, akhirnya Kenma memutuskan untuk membuat video QnA untuk pertama kalinya. Dan tentu saja, bonus Kuroo sebagai guest permanen.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	QnA with Kodzuken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! adalah hasil karya Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> A/N: Fic Haikyuu!! pertamaku! Bingung mau bikin apa buat pecah telor di fandom ini, terus tiba-tiba kepikiran ini pas lagi nonton Youtube. Dan ternyata nyambung juga sama tema KuroKenWeek walau telat banget haha.

“Halo, balik lagi bersama Kodzuken. Sesuai dengan _posting_ -anku di Instagram pagi ini, hari ini ada _streaming_ QnA karena aku lagi malas ngedit video. Sejujurnya, bingung mau buat konten apa karena mungkin kalian semua udah bosen sama _game_ yang itu-itu aja. Atau mungkin kalian ada saran _game_ apa gitu, nanti komen aja.”

“Berhubung juga belum pernah bikin ginian, jadi sekalian aja bikin. Dan mungkin ini akan jadi satu-satunya video QnA-ku karena kalian mau nanyain apa sih? Hidupku nggak menarik. Makasih juga atas semua pertanyaannya, ini banyak banget. Aku belum _screenshot_ pertanyaannya satu pun, jadi mungkin nanti agak lama karena aku sekalian _scroll_ buat cari pertanyaan yang enak dijawab.”

“Langsung ke pertanyaan yang pertama.”

...

**Q: Kak, gimana kabarnya hari ini?**

A: Baik, makasih.

**Q: Kak, orangnya cuek ya? Irit ngomong soalnya.**

A: Ya, betul.

**Q: Dulu sekolah di Nekoma ya? Aku nggak sengaja denger cerita dari anak klub voli.**

A: Iya, aku tiga taun di klub voli.

**Q: Kenapa pas awal-awal buka _channel_ selalu nutupin mukanya?**

A: Karena aku nggak nyaman. Makanya pas awal, aku cuman nunjukin _game_ -nya aja. Terus Kuroo bilang katanya aku harus _reveal_ wajah. Tapi karena waktu itu masih nggak nyaman, aku selalu pake masker. Terus nggak lama kemudian, ada yang nyebar foto pas aku masih SMA dan kuliah, jadi ya udah sekalian aja lepas masker.

**Q: _Any interesting story recently?_**

A: _Nothing, except yesterday Kuroo slipped down in the bathroom and he couldn’t sit straight for the entire day. It was funny though._

**Q: Udah temenan sama Kak Kuroo berapa lama, Kak?**

A: Dari pas tujuh taun. Dia pindah ke sebelah rumahku waktu itu.

**Q: Coca cola atau sprite?**

A: Hmm ... sprite. Coca cola terlalu keras.

**Q: Kak, lebih suka vanila atau cokelat?**

A: Suka dua-duanya.

**Q: Kak, paling suka sama makanan apa?**

A: Kayaknya semua orang juga udah tau. Pie apel, terutama bikinan mama.

**Q: Kalau Kakak kedampar di pulau asing, siapa orang yang bakal kakak bawa dan bakal kakak kangenin?**

A: Ceritanya misalnya kayak naik kapal barengan terus terdampar berdua gitu? Siapa ya ... Kuroo mungkin? Dia tinggi, jadi bisa kumanfaatin buat manjat pohon. Dia juga lebih kuat, jadi bisa sekalian bikin rumah atau mungkin nangkep ikan. Yang paling dikangenin ... nggak ada. Aku cuman bakal kangen _game-game-_ ku.

**Q: _What’s your favorite game?_**

A: _Don’t ask me this question ever again if you don’t narrow it by the genre. I have too many favorite games._

**Q: _Drop your skincare routine! Your skin is so clear!_**

A: _But I don’t use skincare though? I only use face wash and sunscreen. And lip balm, because if I don’t, Kuroo will scold me and I prefer to not hear that._

**Q: Rekaman pake kamera dan lensa apa, Kak?**

A: Aku selalu kasih catatan di setiap _description box._ Tolong dilihat.

**Q: Kegiatan selama WFH ini apa aja, Kak?**

A: Main _game_ sama kerja tentu aja. Makan dan tidur kalau dipaksa Kuroo.

**Q: Selain jadi Youtuber, Kak Kodzuken kesibukannya apa aja?**

A: Sejak kuliah, aku udah jadi _stock trader_ dan CEO perusahaanku sendiri. Jadi, aku bukan cuman main _game_ aja. Tadi pagi juga ada _meeting_ selama dua jam.

**Q: _What’s the difference between the Kodzuken before you got famous and the Kodzuken now? Whom do you like more?_**

A: _There isn’t any difference. People in the street won’t suddenly come after me and say, ‘Hey, you are the Kodzuken!’. Nope. And about that before-after Youtube persona, I like both. Since in the end, what I show you through the internet is only ten percent of my everyday life. By the way, this is a good question, thanks._

**Q: Kak Kodzuken tinggal sendiri ya? Kenapa?**

A: Karena aku bisa dan aku pengen. Bukannya nggak suka tinggal sama orang tua apa gimana, aku lebih nyaman sendiri. Dan alat-alat buat _game_ dan sebagainya itu banyak makan tempat, jadi aku lebih milih tinggal misah.

**Q: _Are you roommates with Kuroo?_**

A: _I don’t know why many people asked this. Being a guest or appearing in my video doesn’t equal to being roommates or housemates. Kuroo lives with his family, it’s just his habit to come to my house to drop food or just to take care of me—_

...

“Kenma! Ini makan siangnya—ups, lagi rekaman? _Pause_ dulu, ini udah jam dua.” Kuroo berdiri di ambang pintu sembari membawa nampan berisi makan pertama Kenma hari ini. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kenma yang sekarang hanya menoleh melalui bahu, Kuroo menaruh nampan tersebut di atas meja.

“Lho? Kirain lagi main _game?_ ” tanya Kuroo begitu melihat layar monitor hanya menunjukkan Kenma dan dirinya saat ini. Dia tahu setiap hari Rabu, Kenma akan melakukan rekaman atau _streaming_ , tapi tumben-tumbenan bukan untuk bermain _game_. “Oh, _streaming_ ya? _Streaming_ apa?”

“QnA,” jawab Kenma singkat sembari menyuap nasi pertamanya. Makan siang hari ini cukup mewah. Kuroo menyiapkan sup miso, _karaage_ , dan mini _tonkatsu_ untuknya. Mungkin karena sebagian besar dia tahu Kenma semalam hanya makan roti dan melewatkan sarapan pagi ini. “Makan di sini aja, bareng. Sekalian bantuin aku bacain pertanyaan.”

“Oke, bentar.” Kuroo beranjak dan kembali sembari membawa makan siang porsinya. Dia mengambil alih ponsel Kenma dan mulai lanjut membacakan pertanyaan sembari sesekali mengawasi Kenma makan.

...

**Q: Kak, kalau nggak jadi Youtuber, mau jadi apa? Lanjutin karir voli nggak?**

A: Nggak. Aku nggak suka capek dan keringetan, jadi voli nggak jadi pilihan sama sekali. Nggak kebayang jadi apa, mau jawab karyawan kantoran juga sebenarnya aku juga karyawan. Pokoknya yang berhubungan dengan komputer atau _programming_.

**Q: Kak lahir kapan? Umurnya sekarang berapa?**

A: Lahir tahun 1995. Itung aja sendiri.

**Q: Ada memori paling berkesan selama sekolah nggak?**

A: Nggak ada yang terlalu spesial. Tapi, pas kelas dua, tim voliku masuk nasional, walau cuman sekali dan cuman sampai Top 16. Pas kelas dua juga, aku pertama kali punya temen hasil usaha aku sendiri dan sampai sekarang aku masih temenan baik sama dia. Selain itu ... kayaknya nggak ada.

**Q: Kalau bisa ngulang waktu, pengen balik ke masa apa?**

A: Aku selalu puas dengan hidupku karena aku tau konsekuensi apa yang akan aku terima setiap aku ngambil keputusan. Tapi kalau emang harus balik ke masa lalu, kayaknya nyambung ke pertanyaan sebelumnya. Mungkin aku bisa berusaha lebih keras biar nggak cuman sampai Top 16.

**Q: Pernah dapet pengalaman buruk selama sekolah nggak?**

A: Nggak, kayaknya? Aku selalu sendirian tapi aku nggak terlalu masalahin itu.

**Q: Kak, kenapa nama _channel_ -nya Kodzuken?**

A: Karena itu gabungan namaku dan karena aku nggak kreatif bikin nama.

**Q: Kak, selain _channel gaming_ , mau buat _channel_ lain nggak? Atau segmen lain di _channel_ ini?**

A: Satu aja udah repot. Aku juga kerja, nggak cuman jadi Youtuber. Kalau segmen lain ... apa ya? Nggak kebayang. Aku nggak suka nge-vlog, nggak bisa masak, nggak punya nafsu makan juga. Ada saran?

...

“... ada saran?” Kenma berpaling pada Kuroo yang sama menatapnya. Yang dibilang Kenma juga tidak salah. Dia orang yang menjaga privasi dan pendiam, jadi kalau harus mendokumentasikan kegiatannya lalu disebarkan ke banyak orang, dia tidak akan merasa nyaman. Dia juga tidak bisa masak selain membuat _ramen_ instan dan menggoreng makanan beku seperti _nugget_ atau sosis. Nafsu makan saja tidak punya, jadi tidak mungkin membuat video _mukbang_.

“Mungkin ... baca cerita atau _podcast_? Waktu itu aku baca komen katanya ada yang suka sama suara kamu. Tapi ceritanya mmm ... cerpen saran dari _subscriber_. Atau _podcast_ tentang materi yang ingin _subscriber_ kamu bawain. Soalnya ya ... selain itu kayaknya nggak ada lagi.” Kuroo mengangkat bahu, kemudian menyuap habis mini _tonkatsu_ -nya.

Kenma membaca kolom komentar, rata-rata semuanya setuju dengan ucapan Kuroo. Tapi ada juga yang menyarankan untuk _review game_ - _game_ favoritnya, mencoba alat-alat aneh yang dijual di internet, ‘mau Kak Kodzuken cuman main monopoli sama Kak Kuroo juga bakal aku tonton’, dan sisanya menyarankan _game-game_ yang belum pernah dia mainkan sebelumnya.

“Nanti aku pertimbangkan ya. Oke, pertanyaan selanjutnya.”

“‘Kak Kodzuken punya pacar?’ Oh, b _y the way_ , banyak banget yang nanyain ini dari dulu. Ayo, jawab.”

Kenma mendengus geli. Satu suapan nasi masuk ke mulutnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah sangat sering ditanyakan baik dari penggemarnya yang di dalam maupun di luar negeri. Dia menghela napas panjang, kemudian menjawab santai.

“‘Punya.’”

“Oh, oke. Pertanyaan selan ... hah. Tunggu. Hah?”

“Aku punya pacar.”

Kuroo menaruh sendoknya tak percaya. Dia pikir tadi dia salah dengar, tapi begitu Kenma mengulangi jawabannya, Kuroo yakin kalau dia tidak perlu ke dokter THT saat itu juga. Matanya mengerjap syok.

Kenma yang hampir setiap hari dia kunjungi rumahnya hanya untuk mengingatkannya makan ternyata memiliki kekasih? Orang yang lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di rumah ini ternyata menyukai seseorang? Dan Kuroo tidak tahu? Sudah berapa lama mereka pacaran? Kenapa Kenma tidak cerita sama sekali?

“Aku tau kamu pasti mikir kenapa kamu nggak tau, ‘kan.”

“Ya iyalah! Kenapa aku baru tau sekarang? Kenapa kamu nggak pernah cerita? Aku selalu ceritain apa-apa aja soal aku, tapi hal sepenting pacar, kamu nggak pernah cerita?”

“Kirain kamu tau. Soalnya kamu kenal banget sama orangnya dan semua orang juga udah tau.”

Ponsel Kenma di tangannya diletakkan agak kasar. Masa bodoh dengan makan siang mereka berdua, Kuroo mendekatkan kursinya dan memutar kursi Kenma menghadap ke arahnya. Pikirannya mendadak kalut, mensortir siapa-siapa saja kandidat pacar Kenma yang ternyata dia _kenal_.

“Orang mana? Kalau aku _kenal_ , berarti dari Nekoma, ‘kan? Nggak mungkin dari kampus karena kampus kita beda dan kamu nggak pernah cerita soal temen atau apapun itu dari kampus.”

Pria dua puluh empat tahun itu mengulum bibirnya, sengaja menghindari tatapan Kuroo yang menuntutnya tajam.

“Iya, Nekoma.”

“Jangan bilang dari klub voli.”

“Tepat seratus persen.”

“Astaga ....”

Tangan yang tadi berada pada kedua sisi kursi Kenma beralih menutup wajahnya. Dihadapkan pada fakta yang kejam, dia tidak percaya bahwa salah satu rekannya di klub voli dulu bisa-bisanya mengkhianatinya seperti ini. Karena tidak mungkin dari angkatan di atas Kuroo, kekasih sahabatnya ini pasti di antara angkatannya, angkatan Kenma, dan satu angkatan di bawah Kenma.

“Jangan bilang Kai.”

“Bukan.”

“Yakkun?”

“Nggak.”

“Fukunaga?”

“Nggak mungkin.”

“Tora?”

“Makin nggak mungkin.”

“Astaga, nggak mungkin Lev, ‘kan? Bilang nggak mungkin.”

“Mau di dunia sisa manusianya cuman aku sama dia juga aku nggak akan pacaran sama dia kali.”

“Inuoka?”

“ _Nope_.”

“Shibayama.”

“Bukan.”

“Terus siapa? Tamahiko? Atau siapa? Siapa yang belum kesebut? Anggota mana lagi?”

“Coba terus.”

Kuroo mengerang frustasi. Dia menyebutkan semua sisa anggota Nekoma yang dia ingat. Dan dari belasan orang yang sudah tersebut, Kenma tidak kunjung juga mengiyakan. Memangnya siapa lagi yang tersisa? Kuroo bukan orang yang gampang melupakan sesama rekannya, apalagi jika sudah melewati suka duka seperti itu—jadi tentu saja dia frustasi tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang Kenma maksud.

“Kuroo, ada satu orang yang belum kamu sebut.”

“Siapa? Aku udah nyebutin semua teman satu tim kita lengkap dari A sampai Z. Dari nomor punggung 1 sampai nomor ... oh.”

“‘Kan. Siapa coba yang punya nomor punggung 1? Belum disebut, ‘kan?”

Kuroo mengerjap cepat, kemudian menutup mulutnya malu. Dia tidak pernah berpikir lebih keras dan lebih cepat daripada ini, bahkan ketika dulu dia berhadapan dengan Karasuno di nasional.

“T-tunggu, m-maksudnya ... aku ... kamu ....”

“Telmi.”

“H-hei! Aku ... aku nggak tau ya!”

“Emang kapan kamu tau?”

“Kenma!”

Kenma tersenyum geli. Dia tahu terkadang Kuroo mengalami ‘konslet’ kalau dirinya tiba-tiba melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaan seperti ini. Melihat Kuroo yang sekarang memerah dari telinga sampai leher, terpikir sebuah ide jahil darinya. Kenma mendorong kursi Kuroo menjauh dari kamera. Tak memberikan Kuroo waktu untuk bereaksi, Kenma lebih dulu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kuroo selama beberapa detik.

“Nah, sekarang tahu, ‘kan siapa pacar aku?” katanya sembari menunjukkan senyum paling manis yang pernah Kuroo tahu.

Sementara kini Kuroo menarik Kenma ke dalam pelukannya dan mengambil ciuman kedua mereka, kolom komentar di layar monitor sana penuh dengan huruf kapital dan teriakan-teriakan _online_ atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
